Shoes by the Fire
by candelight
Summary: Chibi Turtles fiction! Winter brings frost....and hard times. Therefore, Splinter decides a treat now and again doesn't hurt....but still, the turtles are perplexed when one evening, Splinter tells the toddlers to put their boots by the hearth


Shoes by the Fire

* * *

家族は冬の霜の甘い暖かさを持って来る

Chibi Turtles fiction! Winter brings frost....and hard times. Therefore, Splinter decides a treat now and again doesn't hurt....but still, the turtles are perplexed when one evening, Splinter tells the three year old turtles to put their boots by the hearth.

Hallo, everyone! Forgive me….I can no longer update every day, as I would like. My work in school is getting harder…..and I need to work harder at it too, if I want to get into a good college. ^^

As long as I want to make a few holiday fictions…..in the middle of September, might as well cover my bases, aye? ;)

Michelle-not done with your fiction. Just a little bit longer….

Quote:

"A Christmas candle is a lovely thing;  
It makes no noise at all,  
But softly gives itself away;  
While quite unselfish, it grows small."

~*.*~

It was quiet.

And save for the little heartbeat thudding against the rat's ribcage and the flickering flames, it was devoid of movement near the hearth.

Save for the quiet _stttttttttt _of the match the rat lit as the match slid quietly against his claw before watching it spark and splutter once.

Then twice.

And then, erupted into a somewhat tiny flame at the brilliant edge of the wood.

The rat silently lit the cinnamon candles, drawing in the sweet, spicy cedar scent with a faint smile as he looked down at the little one still clenched

in one arm.

As he lowered the candle carefully to the mantle and began to light the others, he began to prod Mikey slightly.

The turtle whimpered, and buried his face in the warmth of Splinter's shoulder as he murmured softly.

"Dun Wanna Day-Day," he grumbled.

Splinter laughed again. Mikey paused, then hesitantly drew his flushed face to look upon the rat.

"Sei….?"

The rat chuckled quietly before lowering the little turtle from his shoulders (this was no easy task, seeing as Mikey was holding on as tight as his

three year old hands could allow) to the rug where his brothers lay in front of the flickering embers.

Mikey whimpered, and drew his shawl closer around his flushed face, looking miserable.

This winter had been one of the worst that had swept New York for quite some time. It had been hard enough for Splinter to go in and out from

the lair in cloaked apparel to give necessary supplies.

And, even with the fire blazing with whatever dry lumber Splinter had been able to find, the little ones had been grossly affected.

He had gotten quite a scare one morning when he had gently shook Leonardo's shoulders-but the turtle had remained quite still.

"Leonardo....?"

He'd shaken him once again.

But the turtle had remained quite limp, even when the now slightly concerned rat began tapping the little turtle's face.

His breathing was shallow-as was his complexion…..

~*~

Apparently, cold blooded reptiles had the habit of...hibernating in the winter. An odd concept, indeed.

But due to their genetic mutation-it didn't seem to affect them into the soundless slumber that most turtles shared at this time of year.

It had taken a bit of struggle to recover Leonardo-and even longer for his brothers. They didn't seem particularly sick, but certainly lethargic-as if

they had come down with a recent case of mono-and were reluctant to move very much.

It was dispiriting to watch them attempt to drag their bodies about-and Splinter found it best to leave them alone at their own devices-which

mostly included huddling under quilts near the fire all day. It had been the most practical course of action.

Still...it was a little....disconcerting seeing them this way. It was quite a change from the normal rough-and-tumble chaos he'd come to expect on a

daily basis in the Lair-and although it was a little more restful during daily meditation-it did grow a bit depressing after awhile.

Shortly after, it had been hard to motivate the young ones into doing much. Their minds certainly seemed restless, but their bodies dragged about

the place...

Which resulted in a slower blood flow.

And.....in their case, a slight drop in their immune system.

But that slight drop had been all the neighboring viruses needed to act-and strike hard. It was mostly cold and frostbite season this span of the

globe-which, although not remarkably serious, could easily become so without proper vaccination to obtain certain immunities.

Of course, the rat could not offer such things-you had to simply build up on your immune system after a lifetime of the sewers. It would take time.

----

"Little ones...?"

Mikey glanced at him, then turned his face to the carpet.

Splinter managed a small smile. Well, he knew one way to overcome fatigue in children. He supposed it really wouldn't hurt....

Master Yoshi had taught him about this holiday-St. Nicholas Day. Well....Yoshi had explained.

It had been Teng Shen who had introduced the holiday every year.

* * *

Years ago-too many then Splinter would like to count, it had been said that a man who had recently received both of his parents' inheritace had

taken to dropping things like small coins or parcels in the shoes of beggars' feet, while they took them off in the fields or when the people would

leave them outside of their doors or down their chimneys.

In one legend, it had been said for a poor man who could provide a dowry for any of his daughters, Nicholas visited in three nights to drop three

bags of gold. The first-he left in a shoe. The second-seeing as the astonished man had decided to confront his benefactor-simply threw the coins

down the chimney, and the third, went outside to where the third daughter had washed her stockings that evening and hung them over a line to

dry.

But Splinter said none of this as he instructed each utterly bewildered turtle to fill their shoe with straw. Leo tapped his father's face in the same

way he sometimes did to their own foreheads to confirm he wasn't running a fever. The rat laughed, and lowered the little green hand as the four

uncertainly stuffed each of their boots.

Another legend was that children filled their shoes with hay for St. Nicholas' horse in return for his kindness. Therefore, the holiday had been born-

even years latter to that of the good man's death.

As Raph smushed up more straw in his boots, now beginning to enjoy the strange activity, Don glanced up at the rat, easily filling the second

shoe.

"Like this?"

Master Splinter nodded as Donatello hesitantly dragged the boots Splinter made him wear outside their home on the chilly pavement near the fire,

looking bewildered as his tiny face scrunched up in concentration.

"Buh....Sensei....my shoes na wet," he commented, tapping his boot once to emphasize his point. An exasperated and somewhat bemused

Splinter often had them tuck damp boots by the fire after a long day of sewer excavating....

.....and, in the tots' case, jump in as many puddles as possible before the day ended.

The rat merely chuckled, and patted Donny on the head. (Some people say Donnie-I say Donny. Dunno why. ^^)

"I know, little one. Something....might just happen tonight. I believe it best if you leave them there for right now."

Raph gave Leo an uncertain look, but slowly dragged his own green and white boots near the old stone.

* * *

The rat buried his own head deeper into the warmth of the covers.

It was Four fifteen-normally, he liked to rise at five, but seeing as what was undoubtedly going to happen in five....

Four....

Three....

Two....

Two and a-

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Leo bolted into the room, eyes dazzling as he seized Splinter's wrist, and yanked with all power possible for a two year old at the amused rat.

"SENSEI! SEI-SEI! SANTA's EARWY ZIS YEAR! DA STRAW'S MISSIN', and...."

The turtle paused, then looked at Splinter, countenance glowin.

"Wai daminuit," he frowned. "I's too earwy for Chwissmas."

Splinter shot the turtle an innocent look.

"It is indeed, my son. Whatever do you mean?"

To his surprise, a very shrewd look came over the leader's face before he seized the rat's waist in a firm hug. He returned it, chuckling slightly.

"I's pwomise nadda tell," he said sternly, drawing himself to his fullest height.

Which, in all honesty, was not very much.

It was hard to hide things from Leonardo.

Laughing softly, Splinter stiffly rose to a sitting position, and stretching slightly, stood to cross out of the room, Leo still yanking on his hand.

* * *

Raph had simply woken to get a drink of water-each turtle had been well trained to get one for themselves.

But what he had NOT been expecting was a little sailboat sticking out of Leo's boot, a train in his own, an airplane in Donny's, and a car in

Mikey's-!

~*~

AN:

Maybe Leo kept true to his promise.

But, despite that, each turtle had toddled up for a hug from Splinter that night, items still in hand.

And, can you really blame them?

Even the wisdom that is that of a child can sense the spirit of generosity, aye? ^^

* * *

The ever loving end

_The tradition of __Saint Nicholas Day_, usually on 6 December, is a festival for children in many countries in _Europe__ related to surviving legends of the saint, and particularly his reputation as a bringer of gifts. The American Santa Claus, as well as the Anglo-Canadian and British Father Christmas, derive from these legends. "Santa Claus" is itself derived from the Dutch __Sinterklaas_. ^^ Just thought you guys might like to know. :D


End file.
